Shuffle Song: AkaiMei!
by Seiryuu Sakurane
Summary: Cover image is not mine. Sepuluh lagu Vocaloid di-shuffle, dengan pair AkaiMei! Warnings: OOC seperti biasanya, B-AKAito, may contain tsundere!Meiko and awesome!Akaito (?) XD


**Shuffle Song: AkaiMei!**

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

**Meiko (c) Crypton Future Media & Yamaha Corp.**

**Akaito (c) ****_Creator_****-nya**

**Vocaloid (c) Yamaha Corp. dan perusahaan lainnya**

**Lagu-lagu (c) ****_Producer_**** masing-masing**

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

**1. Carnival - Gumi**

Saat itu, karnival musim panas 12 tahun yang lalu. Meiko kecil yang sedang berlari mencari Luka dan Lily, terjatuh. Gadis kecil seumuran Meiko pasti sudah akan menangis, apalagi jika lututnya juga terluka dan berdarah. Tapi Meiko tetap berusaha untuk bediri, walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menangis.

_Tep_

"?"

Ketika Meiko mendongakkan kepalanya, ia melihat seorang anak laki-laki berdiri di depannya. "Kau nggak menangis?" tanyanya.

"A-apa…?" Meiko mengernyitkan dahinya. "Bukankah bagus kalau aku nggak menangis?" tanyanya, kesal dengan pertanyaan anak laki-laki tadi. "Kalau ada anak perempuan menangis, biasanya anak laki-laki suka meledeknya dengan mengatakannya cengeng!" ujarnya lagi.

"Hmph," anak laki-laki berambut merah pendek itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Meiko. "Sini, kubantu kau berdiri."

"Huh!" Meiko mendengus kesal dan menepis tangan anak itu dengan kasar, lalu berdiri. "Aku bisa sen―Aduh!"

_Bruk!_

―Dan terjatuh.

"Haha! Kau payah!" tawa anak laki-laki itu. "Kau sok, sih!"

"U-uuh… Hiks…" Meiko menundukkan kepalanya, mulai menangis.

"E-eh?" Anak laki-laki itu pun berhenti tertawa begitu mendengar suara isakan tangis Meiko. "D-_daijōbu_?"

"Uuh… Hiks…" Meiko menghapus air matanya, lalu mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap anak laki-laki itu dengan kesal. "Jahat! Kau jahat! Aku membencimu!"

Itu adalah hal terakhir yang Meiko ingat sebelum akhirnya, ia mendapati dirinya yang sedang tertidur, digendong oleh anak laki-laki itu. Dan ketika Meiko terbangun, ia berada di ruang penampungan anak hilang.

Anak laki-laki berambut merah yang menyebalkan. Cinta pertamanya.

* * *

><p><strong>2. Love*3 - Kaito<strong>

Dengan tatapan mata mengerikan, Meiko menatap tangan kanannya sendiri. Tangan kanannya ia kepalkan, dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah dikeluarkan, membentuk tanda _peace_, juga gunting dari permainan _janken_. "%*#!" gerutunya kesal.

"Ha! Menang!" seru Akaito bangga, menunjukkan tangan kanannya yang ia kepalkan, membentuk batu.

"Cih!" Meiko mendecih kesal, lalu menatap Akaito dengan _death glare_ dan bertanya selembut mungkin. "Apa permintaan Anda…" Ia mendehem sebentar. "T-tuan Akaito yang _awesome_…?"

"Gyahahaha!" Akaito tertawa sekencang mungkin sambil memegangi perutnya. Tampak setitik air mata di ujung matanya. "Kau nggak cocok bicara dengan lembut kayak gitu! Hahaha!" tawanya.

Meiko men-_death glare_ Akaito lagi, makin menusuk kali ini. "Cepat katakan permintaanmu atau kubunuh kau sekarang juga." ancamnya.

"H-hei, ma-maaf," ujar Akaito sambil menghapus air matanya. Ia lalu mengelus-elus dagunya ― memasang gaya sok berpikir ― dan memperhatikan Meiko dari atas sampai bawah. Kemudian, ia tersenyum penuh maksud dan berkata, "Bilang kalau kau suka padaku~"

"Hah?" Meiko mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kau budeg atau apa?" Cowok berambut merah itu menghela nafas, lalu mengulangi ucapannya tadi. "Bilang kalau kau suka padaku!"

"APA!?" Kedua mata Meiko terbelalak lebar, nggak percaya dengan apa yang diperintahkan si cowok narsis itu barusan. Mereka kan musuh abadi! Masa iya, Akaito―

"Serius, bodoh!" bentak Meiko kesal, mencengkram syal merah Akaito. "Kau―"

"Aku serius!"

"…" Meiko terdiam, lalu melepaskan cengkramannya dari syal Akaito, menundukkan kepalanya, dan membuang mukanya dari hadapan Akaito. "D-_daisuki_…" sahutnya pelan dengan wajah memerah.

"Hah? Apa?" Akaito mengernyitkan dahinya dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Meiko. "Kau bilang apa?"

"O-_omae ga_… d-_daisuki_…"

"Apa?" Akaito tampak semakin heran. "Ngomong yang jelas, dong!"

_Grep!_

Meiko mencengkram syal Akaito lagi dan kemudian berteriak, tepat di depan wajah sang Shion. "KUBILANGAKUMENCINTAIMUBODOH!"

Setelah itu, Meiko langsung menutupi wajahnya yang merah padam.

Sementara Akaito cengo di tempat. Beberapa detik kemudian, wajahnya ikut memerah, lalu pingsan dengan bahagia.

* * *

><p><strong>3. KISS - Kamui Gakupo &amp; Megurine Luka<strong>

Entah ini memang hari sial mereka atau apa. Hari ini, ketika mereka sedang berjalan-jalan di Shibuya, mereka melihat banyak sekali pasangan yang berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan dengan mesranya. Tak sedikit juga pasangan yang berciuman. Sebenarnya, sih, Meiko ingin jalan-jalan bersama Meito, adiknya tersayang (maklum, _brother-complex_), dan Akaito sendiri ingin bersantai rumah. Tapi, berhubung Meito sibuk dengan _band_-nya, maka ia mengutus seorang pengganti, yaitu Shion Akaito yang sedang menganggur. Maka, jadilah Meiko dan Akaito berjalan berdua di Shibuya.

Dan sudah pasti, sepanjang perjalanan, mereka terus bertengkar, membuat pasangan-pasangan lain _sweatdropped_.

Ketika sedang berjalan di tengah keramaian, tiba-tiba saja, Meiko terpisah dari Akaito. Akaito pun panik dan langsung mencari Meiko.

"Meiko!" panggil Akaito panik, melihat-lihat ke sekelilingnya. "Meiko!"

Meiko yang mendengar namanya dipanggil pun langsung menoleh ke arah asal datangnya suara itu itu. "Bakaito!" panggilnya sambil melambaikan tangannya, agar Akaito dapat menemukannya.

Akaito langsung menoleh ke arah Meiko tadi. Wajah paniknya kini berganti dengan wajah khasnya saat ia berhadapan dengan Meiko. Ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya dengan kesal menuju Meiko. "Kau ini…! Sudah bagus aku mau mengkhawatirkanmu! Seenggaknya, panggil aku dengan nama yang lebih _awesome_, kek!" gerutunya.

"Biarin!" Meiko melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, ikutan kesal. "Salah sendiri! Tadi aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku mau ke toko itu sebentar!" ujarnya sambil menunjuk sebuah toko.

"Heh! Bohong!" balas Akaito. "Aku nggak mendengarnya, tuh!"

"Ke THT, sana! Telingamu bermasalah, tuh!" balas Meiko kesal.

"Apa!?" Tampak urat menyilang di kepala Akaito. "Kau―"

_Dugh!_

Tiba-tiba saja, seorang pemuda berambut ungu panjang menyenggol Akaito, tidak sengaja. Pemuda itu pun menoleh ke Akaito dan meminta maaf. "Ah, ma―" Ucapannya terhenti ketika ia melihat pasangan yang ada di depan matanya. "M-maaf jika saya mengganggu, _de gozaru_!" ujarnya panik seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya dan kemudian berlari menghampiri seorang perempuan berambut _pink_ panjang yang sepertinya merupakan pacarnya.

Gara-gara senggolan tadi, Akaito terdorong maju dan tidak sengaja mencium Meiko, tepat di bibirnya.

"GYAAAA!"

Keesokan harinya, di koran, ada berita tentang keributan besar di Shibuya yang disebabkan oleh pasangan merah yang bertengkar hebat.

* * *

><p><strong>4. See You - Kaito<strong>

_"Sampai jumpa."_

Adalah kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari mulut Akaito, sebelum akhirnya ia pergi meninggalkan Meiko.

_"Suatu saat, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi."_

Adalah janji pertama dan terakhir Akaito kepada Meiko.

_"Karena ini bukan 'selamat tinggal'."_

Adalah senyum terakhir yang Akaito berikan pada Meiko.

_"Walau aku sangat membencimu, sebenarnya aku sangat mencintaimu."_

Adalah perasaan Akaito yang sesungguhnya.

_"Oleh karena itu, sampai jumpa."_

* * *

><p><strong>5. Suki Kirai (Like Dislike) - Kagamine Rin &amp; Kagamine Len Append<strong>

"Aku menyukaimu, Meiko!"

"Hah?" Meiko kecil cuma bisa memiringkan kepalanya begitu Akaito kecil mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Menikahlah denganku!" seru Akaito seraya berlutut di hadapan Meiko layaknya seorang _gentleman_.

"Hah?" Meiko semakin cengo.

"Kita akan membuat keluarga yang bahagia!" Akaito tersenyum lebar.

Meiko merinding kali ini.

"Kita akan membuat anak yang banyak! Biar bisa membuat tim sepak bola juga!" seru Akaito lagi dengan riang dan polosnya, sukses membuat wajah Meiko memerah.

"D-dasar bodoh!" seru Meiko yang baru saja memukul dagu Akaito tadi. "Kita kan masih 14 tahun! Dasar mesum!" ujarnya lagi yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan kesal. Dengan wajah memerah, ia menundukkan kepalanya dan memeluk boneka beruang yang selalu dibawanya ke mana-mana. "A-aku juga… Aku juga menyukaimu, bodoh…" gumamnya pelan.

* * *

><p><strong>6. SING&amp;SMILE - Hatsune Miku<strong>

Selama ini, Akaito yang sebuah Pitchloid, hanya bisa terus menatap dan memperhatikan Meiko ― Japanese Vocaloid yang pertama, juga Vocaloid yang paling disukainya ― dari belakang. Ia tidak pernah berani untuk menyapanya. Karena Akaito tahu, tidak mungkin Meiko mau berbicara dengannya yang sebuah Pitchloid.

Baginya, melihat Meiko tersenyum, sudah sangat membahagiakan. Dan saat yang paling ia tunggu-tunggu adalah saat ketika Meiko akan bernyanyi. Meiko selalu bernyanyi dengan sepenuh hatinya. Menurutnya, Meiko tampak sangat cantik jika ia sedang bernyanyi, terlebih lagi jika sambil tersenyum.

Ya, melihat Meiko dari jauh saja, sudah cukup baginya.

"Kau Akaito, kan?"

Akaito tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Meiko akan menyapanya.

Dengan senyum di wajah cantiknya, Meiko mengulurkan tangannya pada Akaito. "Kau mau bernyanyi bersamaku?" tanyanya.

Akaito terdiam. Sulit baginya untuk mempercayai semua ini. Tapi segera saja, Pitchloid dari Kaito itu tersenyum lebar menjawab, "Ya! Tentu saja!"

Mereka lalu saling bergandengan tangan dan meninggalkan tempat itu, menuju panggung.

* * *

><p><strong>7. Runaway Boy and the Lost Girl - Gumi<strong>

"Hah… Hah…" Akaito kecil mengatur nafasnya setelah ia berhenti berlari. Sekarang, ia berada di daerah dekat hutan, cukup jauh dari rumahnya. Dia kabur karena Kaito, kakaknya, memarahinya gara-gara dia bertengkar terus dengan Taito, adiknya. "S-sudah cukup jauh…" gumamnya pelan seraya melihat ke belakangnya.

_Kresek!_

Mendengar suara langkah kaki itu, Akaito bergidik ngeri. Takut kalau misalkan ada penjahat yang mau menculiknya. "S-siapa!?"

_Tep_

Si pemilik suara langkah kaki itu lalu menampakkan dirinya. Hanya seorang gadis kecil yang kira-kira sebaya dengannya.

Akaito menghembus nafas lega dan kemudian bertanya, "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Kami sekeluarga sedang berkemah, tapi kakakku tersesat." jawab gadis kecil berambut coklat pendek itu dengan polosnya, membuat _Akaito sweatdropped_.

"Kembalilah ke tempat keluargamu!" ujar Akaito sambil mengibaskan tangan kanannya, seperti sedang mengusir gadis kecil itu. "Orangtuamu pasti akan mengkhawatirkan―" Ucapannya terhenti tiba-tiba. Entah kenapa, ia malah jadi memikirkan saudara-saudaranya yang pasti akan sangat mengkhawatirkannya. "Nii-chan…"

"Kau kenapa?" tanya gadis kecil itu heran begitu ia melihat Akaito yang terdiam tiba-tiba. "Kau sakit?"

"Ah, nggak…" Akaito menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan dan kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?" tanya gadis kecil itu lagi. "Berkemah? Mana keluargamu?"

"Aku nggak…" jawab Akaito pelan, tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Nii-chan pasti mengkhawatirkanku…"

"Eh?"

_Drap drap drap_

"Akaito!"

Bersamaan dengan suara derap langkah kaki itu, terdengarlah suara Kaito.

"Nii-chan!" seru Akaito spontan.

"Akaito!" Kaito pun berlari menghampiri Akaito dan memeluknya. "Dasar anak nakal!" omelnya. "Kalau kau diculik, bagaimana!? Aku mencemaskanmu, tahu!" serunya dengan mata berlinang air mata.

"M-maaf, Nii-chan…" Akaito balas memeluk Kaito. "Maaf…"

"Ayo, kita pulang!" Kaito lalu berdiri dan menggendong Akaito di punggungnya.

"Ya!" Akaito mengangguk. Ia lalu menoleh sebentar pada gadis kecil itu dan melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum. "Hei, makasih ya! _Bye-bye_!"

Gadis kecil itu tersenyum kecil dan melambaikan tangannya. "_Bye-bye_!" Sambil mengucapkan kalimat itu, gadis itu berlari ke arah yang berlawanan. Sepertinya, ia sudah menemukan kakaknya.

* * *

><p><strong>8. Ring - Megurine Luka<strong>

Belakangan ini, cincin emas putih yang menghiasi jari manis tangan kiri Meiko menjadi topik pembicaraan. Meiko kan dikenal sebagai seorang wanita yang tomboy. Ia bahkan tidak tertarik pada perhiasan atau barang-barang bermerek lainnya. Ia juga tidak menyukai makhluk yang namanya laki-laki.

Wajar saja para Vocaloid heran. Siapa sebenarnya orang yang Meiko sukai, sampai-sampai ia mau memakai cincin itu?

Mendengar semua itu, Akaito hanya tersenyum kecil.

* * *

><p><strong>9. For My Beloved, When You Reach Eighteen - Megurine Luka &amp; Kaai Yuki<strong>

10 tahun yang lalu, Meiko dan Akaito pernah mengubur suatu _time capsule_, dan mereka berjanji akan membukanya sepuluh tahun kemudian, tepat di hari ulang tahun Akaito yang kedelapan belas.

Sepuluh tahun kemudian, tepat di hari yang dijanjikan dulu, Akaito pergi ke tempat _time capsule_ itu dikubur. Ketika ia sampai di tempat itu, senyumnya memudar. Meiko tidak ada. Ia pikir, Meiko mungkin terlambat, tapi Meiko bukan tipe orang yang suka datang terlambat.

Akaito lalu duduk di bawah pohon terdekat, menunggu kedatangan sahabat baik yang disukainya itu.

Sebulan telah berlalu, di jam dan tempat yang sama, Akaito terus menunggu kedatangan Meiko, tapi gadis itu tak kunjung datang. Karena penasaran, pemuda berambut merah itu pun memutuskan untuk membuka sendiri _time capsule_ yang mereka kubur itu.

Di dalamnya, ia mendapati dua buah kotak berwarna merah. Satu miliknya untuk Meiko, dan yang satunya lagi… Tentu saja milik Meiko, untuknya.

Akaito membuka kotak miliknya. Ada selembar foto dirinya saat masih kecil bersama Meiko yang saling tertawa dengan riangnya. Warna foto itu mulai tampak pudar. Ada juga sebuah cincin mainan yang rencananya akan ia berikan pada Meiko saat mereka membuka _time capsule_ itu.

Kemudian, ia membuka kotak milik Meiko dan mendapati selembar surat yang ditujukan hanya untuknya.

_Akaito, mungkin, saat kau membaca surat ini, aku sudah nggak ada lagi di dunia ini. Saat kita mengubur _time capsule_ ini, adalah hari terakhirku bersamamu. Maaf, ya, aku nggak bisa menepati janji kita. Aku juga minta maaf, karena aku nggak pernah memberitahumu soal penyakitku ini._

_Tapi aku ingin Akaito mengetahui perasaanku. Aku sangat menyukai Akaito! Andai saja aku nggak mengidap penyakit ini, mungkin aku ingin menjadi pengantin dan istri Akaito!_

_-Meiko_

_P.S: Selamat ulang tahun yang kedelapan belas, Akaito!_

_P.S.S: Jangan menangis kalau aku nggak ada, ya?_

Akaito lalu menundukkan kepalanya dan menangis. Hanya sebuah surat sederhana dari Meiko, yang ditulisnya sepuluh tahun yang lalu, dan ditujukan hanya untuknya, cukup untuk membuatnya menangis.

* * *

><p><strong>10. siGrE - Kagamine Rin &amp; Kagamine Len<strong>

_Zraaash…_

Hari ini, hujan lagi. Dan sialnya, Meiko tidak membawa payung. Ia pun terpaksa berteduh di depan _konbini_ terdekat, membuatnya teringat akan masa lalunya dulu.

_Ketika ia terpaksa berteduh di depan konbini karena hujan deras, tiba-tiba saja, seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah memberikan payungnya pada Meiko kecil. Dan tanpa berkata apapun, anak itu langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, membiarkan dirinya kehujanan._

Meiko memejamkan kedua matanya dan tersenyum kecil, mengingat kenangan itu. "Siapa, ya, namanya…?"

_"Ini, untukmu."_

"Ini, untukmu."

"!" Mendengar suara itu, Meiko langsung membuka kembali kedua matanya.

"Kau nggak membawa payung, kan?" tanya pria berambut merah itu. "Pakai saja." katanya lagi, memberikan payung merah miliknya pada Meiko. Ia lalu tertawa kecil dan membalikkan tubuhnya, hendak meninggalkan tempat itu. "Kau ini, dasar ceroboh."

"T-tunggu!" Meiko menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanan pria itu tiba-tiba. "K-kau―Na-nanti kau kehujanan!"

"Tidak apa-apa," pria itu tersenyum kecil. "Ah, kau mau sepayung berdua denganku?" tawarnya kemudian.

Wajah Meiko memerah. "A-aku―"

"Ayo!" Sengaja menyela ucapan Meiko, pria itu lalu menggandeng tangan Meiko dan mengajaknya sepayung berdua dengannya.

"Hei," panggil pria itu beberapa saat kemudian, menatap Meiko. "Namaku Shion Akaito. Siapa namamu?"

_'Akaito…'_ batin Meiko, merasa senang karena akhirnya bisa mengetahui nama anak yang dulu menolongnya itu. "Sakine Meiko."

"'Meiko', ya?" Akaito tersenyum kecil. "Mau menjadi pacarku nggak, Me-chan?"

**-Owari-**

**_Shuffle Song Series_**** (?) berlanjuuut~ 8D**  
><strong>Kali ini AkaiMei, Duo Merah yang selalu 'akur' XD<strong>

**Haha, lebih panjang daripada yang GakuLuka orz**  
><strong>Gakun, Luka, <strong>**_gomennasai_**** orz**

**Jujur, saya sendiri ngeri sama bagian di mana AkaiMei jadi akur DX**

**Saya suka yang ****_KISS_****, ****_See You_****, ****_SING&SMILE_****, sama ****_Ring_****. Nggak bisa mutusin mana yang paling XD *apa deh***  
><strong><em>Minna-san<em>**** paling suka yang mana? :3 *apa sih***


End file.
